


Pay-Back

by littleberd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Connie Springer, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Sasha Blouse, Hanji Is The Best, Jean is a dick, M/M, Mikasa's mother mode, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Okane Ga Nai - AU, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Krista Lenz, Omega Marco Bott, all other ships except the main aren't really shown more implied than anything, different characters fill in for other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: Levi had promised to protect the brat, the little omega that had saved him from himself all those years ago. But being the socially-awkward and heavily driven by instinct alpha he was... well...(Levi doesn't know what he's doing, Eren suffers because of this man-child masquerading as an alpha, but they get through it.)...some how





	Pay-Back

"Those Scout regiment fuckers," Levi mutters, he'd be grinning smugly up at the endless blue ceiling he had won had it not cost him so dearly. If Furlan and Isabel had made it, if that ratbag of a noble hadn't set them up... he'd be sharing this fresh air, this _freedom_ with them. "But they're dead now because you got cocky." 

And now, the most feared criminal gang leader of the underground is bleeding out in the cleanest alley he's ever seen and water is falling from the sky, soaking him to the bone and stinging his wounds.

**splash**

**splash**

**splash**

Levi side glares at the boy walking into the alley, his tan little hands were clutching some device that shielded the water from him. Upon noticing him the boy stopped, but then slowly walked towards him. His scent hidden as the copious amounts of water seep onto his skin through the flimsy layers of his shirt and vest.

"Are you okay sir? You're bleeding a lot." _His voice was so innocent, a child that worried for strangers that he stumbled across in alleyways. No wariness defiled that voice._

"Hey, my dad was a doctor and me and Mikasa know a little bit about treating wounds. Mom always said never let a wound fester no matter the fella. So why don't you come with me?" Warm hands hesitantly cupped my face to force me to look into his eyes. _His eyes have always reminded me of Isabel's when she would peek at the surface and the light made them turn a mix of blues greens and golds, his eyes were that vary array of color without the aid of sunlight, such a dazzling amount of color to behold._

"Mister I think you have some head trauma, you're not looking at me and you're being unresponsive." He stated, a touch of determination tinging his voice. "If you can't walk then I'll go get Mikasa and we can bring the sled to drag you."

Levi stands slowly, shaking his head and clutching his blood drenched arm, "No thanks shitty brat. I don't trust strangers. And acquaintances at least know each other's names. It's something your old man should've told you before he kicked the bucket. And if your ma' hasn't told ya yet then that's bad parenting on her part."

His face turns a pinch pink and he huffs indignantly, "Who isn't a stranger here, after the fall of wall Maria? And don't just assume, I never said I trusted you, I only said I want to help you! It's because of dumb idiot alphas with shitty attitudes like you that nobody looks out for each other anymore. Even Mom's dead. But fine, die here and rot for all I care, you can't live if you don't fight, stupid."

 _And as that uppity little angel ran off into the rain, leaving his little umbrella resting by my feet, his last words to me started a fire that drove me to live. I fight every day to stay alive, and to keep others in my squad alive... It's because of that precocious bright eyed brat that I didn't just lay there in the rain and let myself bleed out._

$*$$*$*$$*$*$-10 years later-$*$*$$*$*$$*$*$$*$

The fancy blackmarket galla inhabiting the underground ballroom of a typical corrupt Alpha noble hosted quiet a number of high class lowlifes with despicable tastes. Drugs, slaves, smuggled jewels from the criminal filled underground itself, these things, though rare and unlikely for a commoner to come across, were very much commodities to these swine.

But the lucrative business of the sale of omegas was entirely _legal_ as archaic and disgusting as the business was. Although the law stated that for an omega to be introduced into the trade, their eldest blood relative must sign away the omega's rights as a citizen, or what little they truly had. But after the fall of wall Maria and the further slaughter that hid it's true agenda as population control... orphans were abundant, and records of lineage were lost. Just as the nobility and merchants who had supported the massacre of over half of the full grown adults that lived within wall Maria and held a rather high investment in the orphans had believed, the sale of omegas boomed. As did the gold filling their coffers.

To say Levi was on the verge of simply slitting the throats of every filthy pig in attendance was the understatement of the year. _These aren't people, it's no mistake when I say I'd prefer to face Titans. They're upfront about eating you alive. These fuckers won't leave anything left, Titans at least throw up globs of their victims to sift through as unsanitary as that is._

But Levi shook that train of thought away, he was here for one thing and one thing only. After coming to the surface and dominating the local gangs, Levi set up a guard of sorts. They had two jobs, they failed the first but were quick to clean their mess up with the second.

The lights dim suddenly and the stage is lit up, "Our next piece of merchandise is a Wall Maria Omega, but make no mistake this one is a cut above the rest." And there was my target: gagged, chained, and blindfolded with the globes of his ass forcefully spread to give the crowd a view, "This is a _male_ omega, his golden skin is silky to the touch, he's around 15 and we managed to get him just a few hours after he presented, so his new owner will have the pleasure of experiencing his first heat."

I start moving forward quickly, the scent of alpha arousal in the air scraping against the inside of my nose with the ugly sharpness of a nicked razor. The omega squirms and growls, feet managing to kick the presenter in the calf and almost tripping him. "Granted he's got a bit of fight in him but that'll just mean he will be all the more malleable. Making him submit will definitely get your blood going. He's got short brown hair in nice clean condition, and let's not forget those gorgeous eyes."

The bastard wrenches the omega's head up by gripping his hair and if eyes possessed the ability to burn someone to cinders those would be it no matter the drugs no doubt hazing his vision, the snarls do nothing to deter the crowds oohs and growing _interest_ , "If I had the money folks I'd buy him just to wake up to those peepers every morning. He's top quality goods my friends, imagine the little ones he could pop out. Wouldn't you love if you children inherited those bewitching eyes? It would be a shame not to take this beauty for a bedmate."

I growl under my breath at the rough treatment, and the increasing number of filthy leering eyes looking at what is _MINE_. "Let's start the bidding at 50 million."

The ever increasing price makes me shudder, and then someone yells "100 million."

My teeth grit at that, "Let's get this bull shit over with."

"We have 100 million. Are there any other bids?... No? Then-"

"150 million." I say, stepping onto the stage, tossing the rucksack of currency at their feet, a few coins spilling out from the open lip. "In full, right here, right now."

"ah-anymore bids? No alright then, sold to this fine alpha here." He steps away from the edge of the stage and comes over to me with a key, "I'll be taking him to the back to be prepare-"

"Touch him with your filthy hands and I'll cut them off. Unlock his chains and back away slowly, " I command coldly, the surprise in this shitbag's face as his body does as it was told startles the alpha, alphas that can command other alphas were something of a rarity that usually only certain pedigrees possessed and flaunted.

I begin furiously rubbing up against his scent glands and cuu at him. The omega settles down immediately after my calming scent drowns out his anxiety, conking out, soft looking lips releasing small little snores. I glare at the bidder with enough dominance to turn their usual dull grey a stark light blue, "And if you so much as look at him again I'll pluck out your eyes and replace them with your balls."

He gulps at that and submits, throat barred and eyes looking towards the ceiling, obeying my every word as his sweat rolls down his pudgy face in droves. I huff at that but pick up my prize. He whimpers, but then digs his little button nose into my neck.

_Mine_


End file.
